User talk:2Nyx's Nightmares2
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:2Nyx's Nightmares2 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zany Knave (talk) 01:21, March 17, 2019 (UTC) ' Get out of my talk page I mean hello! :3' To make things easier for you and me, please write the title or the main reason why you're writing in Heading 2, so it shows up in "Contents", so I can easily find your message. Thank you!!! Welcome to the wiki! Hey Darkness! I saw your claim (which I personally enjoyed), and thought I'd say hello! Welcome to the wiki. You've already submitted the claim but if you need help with any thing, you can always post on my talk page (there's a link at the end of the message), and I'll do my best to help. We also have an official CHBRP wiki discord if that would interest you. Again, welcome and I hope you enjoy your time here :) --AdrasteiaFate (talk) 09:42, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Amber Heard Hello! Welcome to CHB. Activity is ???? right now so I'm sorry for that. Anyway, Amber Heard is in use by Sofia The Odyssey, but she hasn't edited since last month. You're free to ask her if you can share though! Have fun RPing! Welcome to the Wiki! Hey Nyx! I know I'm a bit late but I wanted to welcome you to Camp Half Blood! I hope you enjoy your stay here, if you have any questions at all feel free to reach out to me ! Hi!! Hey Darkness!! I saw your claim before, and I remember my first claim (which wasn’t long ago) and yours was perfect!! Mine had a lot of problems so I couldn’t get claimed right away, but I’m glad you have adapted to the wiki!! Although I’m not any administrator or claim worker, I can still welcome you to the wiki! (Hopefully xD) Looking forward to roleplay with your character soon!! ‘If love is a shelter, I’m going to walk in the rain.’ ~''0Toxic0'' 09:40, March 29, 2019 (UTC) RP Hey night! So it looks like everything's going well so far. I'm free this weekend (not for week days though) and wondered if you wanted to do a quick RP? :) -AdrasteiaFate RP at Nyx's Cabin Yeah that sounds great! I've already come up with a starter. He's a graffiti artist so he'll be out late, tagging :D just let me know when you are �� ready and we'll start! --AdrasteiaFate (talk) 12:04, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Cabin Post! Awesome news! I've just posted :D sorry it's long but I wanted to set the scene up properly. This is quite important for him as a character. Hope you like it! (Also know you're all figured out but if you need someone to adopt you, I would be more than happy to do so.) --AdrasteiaFate (talk) 12:39, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Hey WOuld you be up for an rp? Tis started Posted on your character's page About that RP xD I see that you have a RP going on with Fate and that's great!! xD Your WB and webpage looks cool as well :3 Have fun RPing!! (add as many twists and turns as possible to make it last longer if you like :D) ‘If love is a shelter, I’m going to walk in the rain.’ ~''0Toxic0'' 11:12, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Cafe RP Hey, I saw ur message :D I think it was kinda fast, so it makes me look like I'm stalking you, but I'm not xD-srsly. Why not get them there right now?? Maybe Lila likes coffee and she's going there for a drink, or something?? xD i don't even know. but i think you're pretty good at writing these things, so yeah. Cya!! ‘If love is a shelter, I’m going to walk in the rain.’ ~''0Toxic0'' 13:43, March 31, 2019 (UTC)